hitlerparodyfandomcom-20200214-history
Grand Master of the Antic Order (series)
Grand Master of the Antic Order is a parody series by Venkyra21. It deals with Fegelein as he begins his final test in order to become a Grand Master of the Antic Order, as well as Hitler's efforts to uncover the secrets of the Antic Order. In November 2017, Venkyra21 revealed that he's having troubles with finishing the series and has requested the help of other Untergangers to assist him in the production of the last episode. A week later, F-A Alexander decided to help Venkyra21 in finishing the episode. Due to Venkyra21's retirement, the final episode has been left incomplete. The incomplete cut of the finale has been uploaded onto Google Drive. Plot Opening text Hermann Fegelein, Master of Antics. He has proven to be a highly skilled and proficient antic master, constantly committing incredible antics which no ordinary antic master could ever accomplish. Now, it is time for him to pass the final test, one which if passed would allow him to gain the honourable title of Grand Master. However, as Fegelein begins his training, secrets of the Antic Order will begin to unravel, and the master of antics will not be ready for what is to come... Part 1: The Journey Begins The parody opens with Himmler and Fegelein discussing about the latter's preparation for his Grand Master test. Himmler warns him that if Hitler finds out about the test, he'll do "whatever he can to stop the two of us". Himmler also tells him that the training will require his full and uninterrupted concentration, and that if Fegelein completes his training, he'll have to pass a series of trials that only a few have managed to pass. Shortly afterwards, Himmler and Hewel tells Hitler that Fegelein will be going on holiday to Japan for a few weeks. Hitler, however, is unconvinced, and becomes suspicious. Feeling that Fegelein is planning a huge antic on him, Hitler plans to counter him by doing research on the power of antics. As usual, Jodl objects the plan, with Hitler angrily telling him that he will defeat Fegelein. He then tells Günsche to look up the Reich's archives on everything regarding antics. The parody ends with Fegelein taking a flight to Japan, where his test will take place. Part 2: The Antic Capital While doing his research on antics, Hitler tells Keitel that he feels there's a dark secret lurking behind everything, and that he intends to find out Fegelein's true motives. Meanwhile, Günsche continues looking up the Reich's archives, and comes across the name "Aldous Heisler". Hitler reveals to him that Heisler was the founder antics and the leader of the so-called "Great Antic Empire of Jermania" until Hitler overthrew him. After the war, Heisler disappeared and his whereabouts remain unknown. Not only that, he commissioned the construction of an Antic Capital in Japan (Fegelein's destination), and hid some sort of device containing a very dangerous secret about antics. Hitler is certain that if this secret is found out, both Fegelein and Himmler will be defeated. Meanwhile, Fegelein arrives in Japan, and goes to the Grand Heisler Temple in the Capital. There, he meets both Himmler and retired Antic Master Oliver Hirschbiegel, who will be training him. Back in the Führerbunker, Mohnke tells Hitler that he has pinpointed the location of the Antic Capital, not to mention Fegelein, Himmler, and Hirschbiegel. Hitler simply tells everyone that he will wait for their next course of action. Krebs suggests that Hitler visit the Ancient Bunker of Solitude in Munich to help formulate his plan. Part 3: When Others Know For his first test, Fegelein allows himself to be struck by lightning, which grants him the ability to use electricity-based antics. In Munich, Hitler and Günsche arrives in the Ancient Bunker of Solitude. He tells the latter that he will stay in the bunker and meditate for a week, and entrusts the task of taking care of the Reich on him. Philipp Thomsen, leader of the Antic Order's Navy Guild, commanded by brings news of Fegelein's training to the rest of the Guild. Edward Merriman also catches wind of the news, and ponders on what will happen next. In the Führerbunker, Günsche phones Mohnke regarding the current whereabouts of Fegelein and Himmler. The latter says that he hasn't heard anything from Fegelein and that Himmler is unreachable. Shortly afterwards Keitel and Jodl speak out their concern regarding the possibilities that Fegelein might launch a sudden attack on Hitler, while Günsche finds out about the Fourmaster Grand Plan: As soon as there are four Grand Masters, their combined powers would trigger an apocalypse and create a new world under antic rule. Currently, there are three Grand Masters: Himmler, Thomsen, and Merriman. Günsche tells the rest of the Bunker of this newfound revelation. Meanwhile, in the Ancient Bunker of Solitude, Hitler finds the device hidden by Heisler, which reawakens by itself. Himmler senses this and becomes worried. Part 4: Escalation The device, which floats by itself, gives Hitler visions of Heisler's memories. He wonders if it contains the secret to antics. Himmler contacts Speer, Fegelein's dealer, about the device's reawakening. Terrified by this, Speer tells Himmler that if Hitler uses the device, the Fourmaster Grand Plan won't be completed. When Hitler decides to take the device with him, it talks to him and tells him to do whatever it says. It instructs him to go to the Ancient Bunker's basement, which can be located via a hidden door, and to use a machine inside by plugging the device onto it. Fegelein continues his training, and showcases his newfound super strength and abilities. Hirschbiegel notes that Fegelein is worthy of the title of Grand Master as his skills have outmatched any other antic master. He also tells him that the final test will take place at the end of the week. Weidling and Goebbels are shocked upon finding out about the Fourmaster Grand Plan. Krebs and Burgdorf insist that they obey Hitler's orders, but Weidling and Goebbels disagrees with them and feels that they should persuade Hitler to take the next course of action. Weidling, upon realizing that he is going nowhere with the argument, leaves. As Himmler tells Merriman to make sure that Hewel doesn't reveal any secrets, Hitler finds the machine and plugs the device on it, doing exactly what the device instructed to him. This causes both Himmler and Hitler to experience severe pain; even more so for Himmler, who, for a brief period of time, begins to fade in and out of existence. Having briefly regained Heisler's memories, Hitler begins to act out of character, feeling that being a ranting dictator is tough, and that he'll let Fegelein to pass his training since he is nothing more than a pawn in the Fourtmaster Grand Plan. Hitler breaks the fourth wall, and tells the viewers that his real identity is a secret, but assures them that in time, they'll find out. There was a brief flash, and Hitler suddenly wonders where he is. Part 5: The Final Test Hitler decides to look for Himmler and returns to the Führerbunker. Meanwhile, Himmler recalls that though Hitler had briefly regained Heisler's memories, an error during the memory transfer process had caused these memories to be repressed in his mind, due to a missing component, specifically an "avatar". Himmler later reveals to Merriman that he is the "avatar", created by Heisler programmed to help him gather the four Grand Masters following his disappearance. Not only that, the device was created shortly before his disappearance, which turns out to be intentional. Heisler stripped himself of his memories and antic persona before going into hiding, which results with Himmler's creation. Himmler has an idea where Heisler might be, but he is unsure. One week later, Fegelein begins his final test. Hirschbiegel tells him that he will face his darkest fears, and that a Grand Master must be able to commit antics without any doubt. Fegelein's surroundings begin to darken, and he is confronted by a dark-colored disembodied head of Hitler. The Hitler head tells Fegelein that he won't be defeated, and tells him that secretly, Fegelein is afraid that Hitler might best him. Fegelein remains confident until the head teleports him into a dark dimension. The Hitler head then attacks Fegelein by showing him visions where everyone shuns him, even Himmler and Speer. The attack seemingly works as Fegelein begins to panic. The head transforms into a dragon until Fegelein realizes that his opponent is just an illusion and that everyone's depending on him. Regaining his courage and confidence back, Fegelein was able to repel the dragon's attacks, and destroys it by shooting a large yellow beam at it. Hirschbiegel announces that he has passed the test. The other Grand Masters realized that the Fourmaster Grand Plan is coming to fruition, and Günsche brings news of this to Hitler. Part 6: Ascension Hitler tells everyone in the Führerbunker that the Grand Master ceremony will take place in a few days, and announces that he will deliver the final blow to destroy Fegelein and the Antic Order. A few days later, Fegelein takes a flight back to Germany and goes to St. Wolfgang's Church in Saxony, where the ceremony will be held at that same day. All antic masters, retired or not, as well as members of the Third Reich, are invited to the ceremony. Hitler tells Goebbels, Hewel, and Bormann that they, along with everyone else, will go first, while he has other matters to attend to. As the ceremony takes place, Bormann and Burgdorf wonders if Fegelein will commit a big antic as soon as the ceremony ends. Himmler presents Fegelein to a Grand Master's Vest and an Antic Staff. The Staff is used to infuse Fegelein with the Vest, which completes Fegelein's evolution into a Grand Master. As the attendees celebrate, Hitler shows up and confronts Fegelein. Hitler uses the device to merge with Himmler, revealing that he was in fact Aldous Heisler. A large spaceship explodes out of the church and Heisler, Fegelein, Thomsen, and Merriman, are teleported inside. The four men begin the Grand Plan by using their combined powers on a spherical device. Part 7: Beginning of the End Mohnke calls Schenck to set up emergency shelters for people who have evacuated from St. Wolfgang's Church to Berlin. Meanwhile, Goebbels angrily refuses to believe that Hitler is actually Heisler all along and tries to convince everyone that Hitler is simply planning to destroy the Antic Order from within to no avail. Fritzsche tries to contact Zhukov, but is stopped by Burgdorf from doing so. Heisler sets the Grand Masters' spaceship course to Berlin, which he decides is the ideal location to carry out the Grand Plan. Heisler also reveals that the spherical device is a controller device that will trigger the Grand Plan. Fegelein begins to feel uneasy about going along with the plan when Thomsen gets sacrificed by Heisler to absorb the device's excess energy, converting it into the ultimate superweapon, the Antic Doomsday Megaweapon. Half an hour later, Günsche reports to Mohnke that the spaceship is heading for Berlin's center. Mohnke then orders the activation of the Bunker's defense systems. Hewel, horrified by his actions in the first episode, tells Schenck that he is contemplating suicide. Schenck tries to convince Hewel not to kill himself, but when an officer brings news that the ship has arrived at Berlin's center, both him and another officer kill themselves. Heisler activates the Megaweapon; at this point Merriman begins to question Heisler, who responds by killing him. Heisler decides not to kill Fegelein because he wants him to witness the world's destruction and rebirth. Enormous statues are erected across Berlin, and the Bunker's defense systems are overwhelmed as the city gets engulfed in a sea of flames. Trivia * Throughout the series, all of the aircraft boarded by Fegelein are operated by KLM, or the Royal Dutch Airlines. External links *Playlist of all episodes Category:Feature-length Parodies Category:Abandoned series